Sickness Can Be Such A Burden
by LizzyGoesFandoms
Summary: When Trafalgar Law falls ill on his own submarine, will Misaki be able to figure out how to aid his sickness? Request by ShortNinja13, may be more than one chapter!
1. Finding The Sick Captain

**Hey guys! I decided to do a Law gets sick fanfic, since I haven't seen many of those. This was like a request by a great person named ShortNinja13. I hope this is an a'ok story, because as I will say for a while to come, it's a bit hard for me to start a story with a person getting sick. Anywho xD, read on! **

Misaki was in the submarine's kitchen, working on their dinner. Bepo would have accidentally poisoned them, so it was up to her to cook. She hadn't seen Law lately, but there could have been MANY reasons behind that. So, that thought drifted to the back of her mind, as she happily tossed a pan of stir fry into a bowl of ramen. She took a whiff of the food, and licked her lips. "Delicious." Setting the table for the crew and the captain, she rang the bell. Or, rather yelled there was food. That got the attention of everybody. "Yum, food!" Bepo trailed in, taking his seat. Shaichi and Penguin took their own seat as well, but being best friends, they couldn't sit an inch from the other. Once the consistency of the crew sat down, Misaki looked around for the captain. "Where's Trafalgar?" Being his girlfriend, she had the privilege of calling him that. Boy, that took a while to convince him to let her call him by his name though. "Cap'n is in his quarters, he said not to be disturbed." Penguin spoke eyebrows lifted. "He can't keep me away." Setting a tray with a glass of sake and the ramen stir fry, she walked to his room, gently knocking. "Oi, Law-chan, let me in, it's dinner time." "I don't feel like eating." Rolling her eyes, she insisted that he shut up and kicked the door, sauntering in and shutting it. "While you may be the captain, I am your girlfriend, so you cannot order me around." "Yes I can." "No you can't." "…Uh huh." "Nuh-uh." Saki sat the tray down, sitting beside him, and drawing his covers away. "Trafalgar, you're sweating like a pig!" "I'm aware of that." She grimaced and felt his arms. By god, he was sweltering. "Um…love…are you-" "Yes." Law retorted before she could finish the question. The girl immediately stood, and walked over to his desk, grabbing the small stick that lay in a cup. She made sure to sterilize it, before taking her seat over him, and ordering him to open his mouth. It's sad but…you just can't say no to Misaki. His lips, which had taken on a chapped perspective, cracked open, just enough for her to slide the thermometer in and check his temperature. She frowned at his clammy face, brushing his raven locks back. "Poor baby…" Grey eyes rolled at the small phrase, for he hated being babied by her. A small beep sounded, making her inhale and take it out. "It's 101.8." Saki mumbled, pleased she had guessed it was about that much. "I'm gonna make you a tea to drink, and it has herbs that will help your throat." "…Don't want it." "Shut it Law." She laid a small kiss on his forehead, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Trafalgar was much too weak to try and escape, so he just gazed up at the ceiling. An idea struck his mind, making him grin. "She'll be MY naughty nurse."

_XFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUx_

Misaki brought the steam ridden cup of green tea back to Law, helping him sit up with the work of pillows. Trafalgar took a small sip, before pulling away in disgust. "What is that?" "Er…a bit of tea, some herbs, some spices, a bit of Dijon mustard, and hot mustard. Why?" "It tastes like shit." "…How do you know what shit tastes like?" "…Be quiet, Misaki." A smile filled her face, as she cupped the back of his head. She operated the Hanasu Hanasu no mi fruit. This was like a siren's power, as you may say. She can use a completely different voice, willing the other to do what she orders. It was quite awesome, at times. Law saw the glint in her eyes, and he covered his ears. "Oh, Law- Chan…" She pouts, moving his wrists. He gazed at her unwillingly. "Drink this, sweetie, and then lay back down. Alright?" His eyes had already taken the glazed state. "Yes…" Trafalgar grasped the cup, lifting it up and downing it. Small noises of gagging could be made out, and she wiped what dribbled down his lips away. Saki grabbed the now empty cup, watching him come back down to earth. "Ew, how could you!?" The male ran his hands over his tongue, wanting to rid the putrid taste away. Misaki scoffed. "Wasn't that bad…" "You owe me a favor now." "Wha?!" "Yeah, once I'm better." Sitting against the headboard, she pecked his temple. "Whatever. Go to sleep." Law smirked and snuggled her lap, closing his eyes and droning out. "Misaki, cap'n, get up, it's breakfast and we're hungry. I-I mean, only if you want to!" Bepo softly whispered, shaking the white haired female. Her blood like eyes opened. "What?" "It's the mornin' Saki…" She yawned. "Didn't know I fell asleep…Law? Honey?" The girl shook him. He made no move to get up. Rolling her eyes at his laziness, she sat up, shaking him. His skin had taken on a rather pale color…that did worry her… "Trafalgar, get up, it's breakfast." Misaki furiously rocked his shoulders. What made her nervously look at his face was the fact that he wasn't breathing. Bepo was even looking at the captain now, chewing at a dark lip. Scrambling down to his chest, she listened to his chest. There was silence. 'Well Misaki, m-maybe you aren't listening right…' Oh, how the girl was trying to reassure herself. With one last burst of hope, she gripped his wrist, setting her index and middle finger on the pulse. …

…It wasn't there.

**:0 Oh no. Is Law…gone? Cliffhanger? What, you didn't think I was nice 24/7, did you? So, do you think there should be a chapter two? **


	2. Reviving The Captain

**Eh, this story if FAR from over xD. I couldn't live with myself if I killed dear Trafalgar-Chan. So, as promised, chapter two! Sorry for the wait…**

_~ Earlier ~_

_Bepo was even looking at the captain now, chewing at a dark lip. Scrambling down to his chest, she listened to his chest. There was silence. 'Well Misaki, m-maybe you aren't listening right…' Oh, how the girl was trying to reassure herself. With one last burst of hope, she gripped his wrist, setting her index and middle finger on the pulse. …_

…_It wasn't there._

"_TRAFALGAR!" _

_xFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUx_

The polar bear went into maximum overdrive. "M-Misaki- Chan, I'll get the crew!" But her scream of the captain's name alerted the whole team anyway, and they scrambled in. "Get him to the infirmary, now!" She orders, which even made her eyes widen. Her voice was slightly shaky, and fearful. Even in the tone, Jean Bart and Penguin lifted the captain, taking him out. Misaki was already in front of everyone, prepping an examination table. "Lay him down easily, and leave." The two male's set the ill one onto the surface, automatically closing the door behind them. The girl lifted his hoodie, throwing it with no intention of looking where it landed. She advanced onto his chest, firmly pushing her hands over his heart. Despite the lifeless form of Law, sound filled the room, but it was caused by Misaki's furious orders at him. "Damn you, don't you die now, dammit! Breathe!" She pushed hard, but to no avail. "Breathe!" Another push. Her teeth grit. "I won't lose you, Law." Hot tears blurred her vision, and she swiped them off, putting her lips over Trafalgar's and blowing. Saki tilted his head so breath would flow. Even if his chest expanded the slightest bit from the exhales, he made no move to awake. She was losing hope….no! 'Don't you dare give up on him, yet Misaki! Keep working; make him open his goddamned eyes.' "Get in here, boys!" Almost on a queue, Shaichi and Penguin scrambled in. "Prepare the electrodes. I have to try defibrillation." Penguin located the machine, labeled AED. He plugged it in, turning it on. The other grabbed the paddles that lay on its top, rubbing them together. Saki wouldn't know what to do, and for god sakes, she didn't want to fry him by accident. "Clear!" As he set the paddles onto Law's chest, red eyes stayed on the closed grey ones. Shaichi pulled away, but her eyebrows furrowed. She could've sworn she saw the eyelids twitch in an involuntary action. "Again." He repeated the frisking of the AED, and placed them onto the man. A loud, harsh gasp filled the room…as grey eyes burst open. Both boys moved away, allowing the girl to come closer. Trafalgar sat up, wincing. Saki slowly smiled, and hugged him like a teddy bear, his face pressed to her chest. "Law-Chan, you're okay!" "…I like this position…though they are a bit smaller then I remember. Did you shrink?" He muffled out from the bouncy flesh. She blinked, coming to glare down at him. "What did you just say?"

…"Misaki-Chan! Don't kill the captain, he's just gotten revived!" Bepo cries, paws over his mouth.

**Sho…what did you think? I think I did alright with this chapter, since I had to revive him…and Oi; it took research to know what to type xD! **

**Bepo: Liz-Chan! Saki-Chan is chasing Law-Kun! **

**Me: …*Slips banana peel in front of Misaki* **

**Misaki: Damn you, I'm going to kill you myse-EEAH! *Crashes into wall* **

**Law: Whew…Thanks Liz you-*Whacks head* **

**Me: Don't call Misaki's boobs small!**

**Law: *Rubs sore spot with a pout* **

**Anywho…reviews are always given cookies…even flames…but I may add a bit of rancid milk into the flame cookies he he…**


End file.
